


Like I Did Yesterday

by Gee_Wayspiritanimal



Series: One-shot Collection [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys In Love, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Wayspiritanimal/pseuds/Gee_Wayspiritanimal
Summary: Frank and Gerard are in love, but they break up.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: One-shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597483
Kudos: 6





	Like I Did Yesterday

“I love you, Gerard.”  
“I love you too Frankie, so so much.”  
“Please don’t ever leave me.”  
"I swear on my life. I never ever am going to leave you.” 

For the rest of the night we cuddling in bed, holding one another, loving one another. We made love three times. It was the best night of my life, I love him with all my heart. The throbbing in my chest when I think of him, the butterflies in my stomach every time he smiles, the dopey grin I get when he does something silly, are all reasons that I know my whole being is in love with him.  
I plan on marrying that man one day. I truly believe he is my soulmate. 

********* 

“Frankie, I have to tell you something.”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“This is so hard to say,” he breaks down crying. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”  
“Do what anymore Gerard? What’s wrong?” I start panicking.  
I don’t feel the same way about us anymore,” he sobs into his hands.  
“What do you mean Gerard. I don’t understand.” I am crying and running at him to gather him in my arms. “I can’t lose you. You are everything to me! What am I going to do without you?”  
“I don’t know Frank, I really don’t. I just know my heart isn’t in the same place. I still love you, but I can’t be unhappy with you anymore. I can’t give you love I don’t have.”  
“I don’t understand. I need you to explain. What did I do wrong?”  
“Nothing my love. It’s all me. I must leave now, I cannot stand to break our hearts any further.” He stands up and goes to the bedroom where he grabs a suitcase, and then he reaches for his coat.  
“I love you, Gerard, Don’t ever forget that.”  
“I know Frankie. Goodbye.” He shuts the door and leaves out of my life. 

********* 

Gerard moved on, but I never have. I still love him with all my heart. No matter what happened, I will always be there for him. I see him around sometimes and give him small waves, which he matches, and then we go our separate ways once again. 

******** 

I get a call from an unknown number, but on a hunch, I answer it. “Frankie?”  
“Gerard? What’s wrong? Why are you calling?”  
“Nothing is wrong Frankie. I just miss your voice.”  
“Oh Gerard, you scared me,” I pause. “I miss you. A lot, actually.”  
“I miss you too. I still love you, but I know things will never be the same.”  
“But the could be.”  
“No Frankie they won’t be. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called.”  
“Gerard, no I-”  
The phone rings in my ear, and I know he hung up. I lay on my bed crying and crying for hours. That was the last time I ever heard from the love of my life, Gerard Way.


End file.
